Entre sueños y realidades
by Aislinn3
Summary: El quinto por fin!!!! He aqui la respuesta a los extraños sucesos....pero aún falta mucho por descubrir. Espero les guste.
1. Default Chapter

SintiÃ³ la frialdad del sudor correr por su piel al momento en que azorada, abriÃ³ los ojos. Su respiraciÃ³n entrecortada molestÃ³ a su vecina de cama, que volviÃ©ndose hacia ella le pidiÃ³ en el lenguaje molestado de los durmientes que se callara. La joven tratÃ³ de lograrlo, recogiendo su largo cabello castaÃ±o para tranquilizarse.  
  
A pesar de su infalible memoria, no pudo recordar que era lo que le habÃ­a hecho tanto daÃ±o en el sueÃ±o. SÃ³lo sentÃ­a el ligero vÃ©rtigo que acompaÃ±a a las pesadillas nocturnas cuando no hay alguien al lado que pueda confortarnos.  
  
La maÃ±ana siguiente fue una tÃ­pica en Hogwarts: soleada y ligeramente frÃ­a. Hermione se reuniÃ³ con Ron y Harry en el comedor, los cuales notaron de inmediato un ligero tinte violeta bajo los ojos de la adolescente.  
  
-Â¿Sucede lago malo Herm?- IndagÃ³ Harry, ligeramente inquieto.  
  
-Traes unas ojeras horribles- DeclarÃ³ Ron con una sonrisa.  
  
-Estoy bien, es sÃ³lo que anoche tuve una pesadilla y no pude dormir en toda la noche por tratar de recordarla-  
  
-Y lo conseguiste?- La pregunta de Ron fue contestada con una queja de Parvatti.  
  
-Supongo que no, porque estuvo toda la maldita noche paseÃ¡ndose por la habitaciÃ³n.- Hermione empezÃ³ una mueca de disgusto que fue interrumpida por una expresiÃ³n de asombro cuando su mirada se cruzÃ³ con la de Malfoy a travÃ©s del salÃ³n. Harry siguiÃ³ el camino de sus ojos e hizo un mohÃ­n de fastidio.  
  
- Â¿Te ha molestado?- Le preguntÃ³ a su amiga, quien pareciÃ³ no oÃ­rlo, ya que la extraÃ±a sensaciÃ³n de haber compartido algo con el insoportable Draco la embargÃ³.  
  
-Â¿Hemione?- Ron pasÃ³ su mano enfrente de la cara de la chica , recobrando su atenciÃ³n.  
  
-No...no es eso, de repente recordÃ© algo que no hice.- ArgumentÃ³ con prisa y una sonrisa falsa, clavando los ojos en su jugo de calabaza.  
  
-Bien...si tÃº lo dices- Acepto Ron, no igual Harry quien quedo un poco preocupado.  
  
Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Draco habÃ­a levantado la vista con una extraÃ±a opresiÃ³n en el pecho. La noche pasada se habÃ­a despertado con un grito ahogado a causa de un sueÃ±o que no recordaba, pero que obviamente habÃ­a sido horrible. Y al entrar en el salÃ³n tuvo la certeza de que algo de lo que Ã©l habÃ­a soÃ±ado se encontraba en el ambiente. PaseÃ³ la mirada entre sus compaÃ±eros, los maestros y el lugar, hasta que sus ojos encontraron la mirada asustada de Hermione Granger, la estÃºpida sangre sucia de Gryffindor. Draco alzÃ³ una ceja y apartÃ³ la vista cuando Potter lo mirÃ³. No tenÃ­a Ã¡nimos para empezar una discusiÃ³n esa maÃ±ana. Sin embargo, algo en los ojos de la chica lo hizo volver a mirarla disimuladamente, ahora ella tomaba de su copa y parecÃ­a que no habÃ­a dormido en toda la noche. Malfoy se pasÃ³ una mano con fastidio por el cabello casi plateado. SÃ­ asÃ­ era, a Ã©l no le importaba en realidad. Al menos, eso creÃ­a.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mientras se dirigÃ­a a la clase de Pociones, dos horas despuÃ©s del desayuno, Hermione se detuvo un momento en el corredor. Su vista se perdiÃ³ en el cielo que se mostraba a travÃ©s de los arcos que daban al jardÃ­n. Un dejo de pesar ensombreciÃ³ su mirada. Estaban a mitad del sexto curso; relativamente, faltaba muy poco para terminar su educaciÃ³n como magos, y a veces, se sentÃ­a confundida respecto a su futuro. Sobre todo de un tiempo para entonces. Tan absorbida estaba en sus cavilaciones, que no se dio cuenta que estaba estorbando el paso de los estudiantes, hasta que alguien se fue a topar con ella. TrastabillÃ³ hacia delante, recobrando la atenciÃ³n, y girÃ³ para encontrarse con el desagradable rostro de Crabble, que la empujÃ³, cerciorÃ¡ndose antes de que no tuviera a ninguno de sus amigos cerca. La joven quitÃ³ la gorda mano de su hombro, sin temor.  
  
- Â¡Tranquila, sangre sucia!- Intervino Goyle. DetrÃ¡s de ellos, Malfoy la miraba sin decidirse a intervenir, y es que a pesar de que algo le inquietaba respecto a Granger, aÃºn no estaba listo para defender a una sangre sucia que consideraba su enemiga. A pesar de eso, Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse extraÃ±a por el comportamiento del chico, que esta vez, no la habÃ­a insultado. Harry se presentÃ³ casi al instante, seguido de Ron, que acudieron para hacer frente a los otros.  
  
Asi que se sienten muy valientes, los tres solitos, pobrecitos, contra una mujer- Los ojos de Ron lanzaba chipazos de ira. Mientras que la mirada de Harry era casi asesina.  
  
No solo contra ella- RespondiÃ³ Crabble, altanero. â€"Sino contra todos ustedes-  
  
Â¿Ah, si? Pues que esperas bola de manteca?- Ron se arremango la tÃºnica, desafiando al chico con su elevada estatura. Goyle se interpuso.  
  
PelearÃ¡s tambiÃ©n conmigo entonces-  
  
Espera Goyle- La voz de Draco los confundiÃ³. Era una voz cansada, ligeramente hastiada, no la voz burlona de siempre.  
  
Draco? â€" PreguntÃ³ Crabble, esperando Ã³rdenes.  
  
-Vamonos- Fue la repuesta que dejÃ³ a todos atÃ³nitos.  
  
Pero..pero...Draco-  
  
Vamonos- RepitiÃ³ con la mirada de hielo que tanto atemorizaba a sus lambiscones.  
  
Hey! QuÃ© sucede Malfoy....Â¿tienes miedo?- Un poco frustado por no poder romperle la cara a Crabble, Ron tratÃ³ de provocar a Draco.  
  
Nada que te importe Weasley- La voz aÃºn sonaba fria, pero era evidente que no era la misma.  
  
Pero que le pasa a ese?- Era obvio que Harry estaba impresionado, o al menos confundido. No era comÃºn en Malfoy evadir una pelea con ellos. Hermione los mirÃ³ alejarse con un extraÃ±o nudo en la garganta. La sensaciÃ³n de estar cayendo en un vacio cada vez mÃ¡s obscuro la invadia por completo. Â¿QuÃ© le estaba pasando? Por quÃ© de repente la mirada de Draco le hacia dudar de su cordura? MoviÃ³ la cabeza, deseando despejar sus pensamientos. Era ridÃ­culo que ella empezara a sentir por Malfoy algo que no fuera lÃ¡stima. Y ese sentimiento serÃ­a el mÃ¡s noble que le pudiera dedicar, despuÃ©s de todo lo que habÃ­a hecho Ã©l contra ella. Â¿O no?  
  
  
  
  
  
Casi un mes habÃ­a pasado desde aquel extraÃ±o sueÃ±o que no podÃ­a recordar. Todas las noches se despertaba con la sensaciÃ³n de que habÃ­a algo en la habitaciÃ³n. Sus ojeras se hacÃ­an mÃ¡s evidentes a medida que transcurrÃ­an los dÃ­as. Contestaba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a las preguntas de sus amigos, que se preocupaban de verla en aquel estado.  
  
-Tal vez serÃ­a bueno que hablaras con el Prof. Dumbledore o con la Profa. Mc. Gonagall- RecomendÃ³ Ron con inquietud. Harry lo apoyÃ³. Estaban en el gran salÃ³n, disfrutando de una cena a base de postres, de los cuales, la joven no probÃ³ uno solo. Aunque jamÃ¡s lo admitirÃ­a, estaba asustada, cada noche le producia mÃ¡s temor el acostarse. Si tan sÃ³lo pudiera recordar los sueÃ±os, pero eso parecÃ­a cada vez mÃ¡s imposible. 


	2. Capitulo II

N/A: Como todos saben, los personajes de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen, y no intento obtener lucro alguno. ^.^  
  
Draco no había acudido a cenar. Era la tercera vez en una semana. Buscaba como loco en los libros algún hechizo para recordar los sueños. Había varios; la mayoría por medio de pociones, que probó sin resultados. Fuera lo que fuera, aquella pesadilla no era algo tan simple. Resopló con hastío cuando se dio cuenta que su búsqueda resultó vana. El sentimiento de impotencia se incrementó en su interior, así que decidió dejar los calabozos que servían de habitaciones a la casa de Slytherin, para dar una caminata tranquilizante. Miró hacia el cielo nocturno que parecía inundar a raudales el corredor. Ni siquiera tenía el vago consuelo de la luna porque esta se había ocultado tras unas ingratas nubes que no la dejarían salir en mucho tiempo.  
  
Hermione había salido del comedor antes que sus amigos. Tenía una semana sin soñar, pero aquello, en lugar de consolarla, la alteraba más. La premonición de que algo más grande estaba por ocurrir la llenaba por completo. Trató de clamarse, y con un suspiro se encamino a la torre de Griffindor. Repentinamente, su cabeza giró de manera instintiva hacia todos lados, había algo en el ambiente; algo que logró que su cuerpo se tensara en una sensación de alerta.  
  
Draco se detuvo en seco. Por un momento no supo si había empezado a soñar de nuevo. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Cada una de las imágenes que no había logrado recordar desfiló por su mente ahora despejada. Reconoció la presencia que lo había estado atormentando en el subconsciente, y sus ojos se abrieron en un gesto de intenso pánico. Por un momento el miedo atenazó sus movimientos, más, con un gesto de increíble fortaleza logró correr como nunca en su vida. Sabía que eso no le serviría para protegerse, sin embargo, su seguridad había pasado a segundo plano. Su único deseo era llegar hasta ella, antes de que eso la encontrara. Ahora sabía que no era solo una pesadilla.  
  
N/A: Bueno, es demasiado cortito. Espero subir pronto el próximo capitulo.  
  
Katie: Gracias!!! Ya he leído los tuyos y me han gustado bastante, por favor sigue escribiendo.  
  
Esmeralda: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Por favor, no dejes de escribir ni de escribirme.  
  
Arwen: Gracias!!! Me encanta tu nombre. Si, es el primero que escribo ^.^ Creo que se nota.  
  
Cali-chan: Sip, será un H/D. Me encanta esta pareja. Es más ya se me ocurrió otro. Pero mejor primero termino este. ^^u  
  
Ice Blade: Muchas gracias. En realidad, me encanta como escribes tú. Por favor, sigue haciéndolo.  
  
i'm-a-dreamer: Woa!!! Yo también estoy feliz de que escribas, me fascina tu fic. ¿Ya lo leyeron? Está increíble.  
  
Princess Leia Skywalker: Gracias!!!!! Con todo gusto lo seguiré, esperando que pueda hacerlo más seguido y que los capitulos sean más largos. 


	3. III

Por todas partes reinaba una oscuridad tan penetrante que logrÃ³ hacerla temblar profundamente. Hermione tratÃ³ de moverse desesperada, aspirando lo que pudiera del oxigeno, que se le escapaba rÃ¡pidamente.  
  
-EstÃ¡ pasando de nuevo....Dios.....estÃ¡ empezando de nuevo- Poco a poco, las tinieblas dominaron su vista. Una sensaciÃ³n parecida al horror la invadiÃ³ de pies a cabeza, trepando por su cuerpo como una serpiente. Ella no podÃ­a saber si estaba soÃ±ando despierta o si aquello era real esta vez; lo Ãºnico que podÃ­a comprender a esas alturas era que Ã©l no estaba cerca; y entonces; con los Ãºltimos vestigios de conciencia, iniciÃ³ una oraciÃ³n para protegerlo, donde quiera que estuviese.  
  
Draco se movÃ­a por una dimensiÃ³n de ensueÃ±o que le era bastante conocida. SintiÃ³ al ente persiguiÃ©ndolo, pero aquello sÃ³lo le dio el alivio de saber que no estarÃ­a acechando a su compaÃ±era. De repente, se detuvo en seco; con la mirada dilatada de miedo. Aquella presencia demonÃ­aca ya no lo estaba buscando a Ã©l; y eso sÃ³lo podÃ­a significar que habÃ­a localizado a su objetivo: Hermione.  
  
-Draco- SuspirÃ³ ella con el Ãºltimo aliento que consiguiÃ³, antes de perder completamente el conocimiento. Pero aquel levÃ­simo murmullo, desde el otro lado de la escuela, fue escuchado por su receptor como un grito de ayuda. Malfoy supo entonces, entre las tinieblas, hacia donde dirigirse. El jamÃ¡s habÃ­a rezado; no creÃ­a en la existencia de Dios; sin embargo, en ese momento, en que todo lo que alcanzaban a ver sus ojos era negrura y vacÃ­o, implorÃ³ la ayuda de algÃºn ser lo suficientemente poderoso para darle la luz que necesitaba. No bien hubo pronunciado la peticiÃ³n, lleno de ansiedad y temor, cuando alcanzÃ³ a vislumbrar una tenue chispa de luz rosada. AferrÃ¡ndose a esa Ãºnica esperanza corriÃ³ hacia ella, sintiendo a medida que avanzaba, el ambiente hostil de sus otras visiones.  
  
Por fin pudo verla, y lo que vio le helÃ³ la sangre en las venas. Hermione estaba tendida en el suelo, blanca como un fantasma, y sobre ella, flotaba una sombra amorfa de color gris. Draco buscÃ³ su varita aterrorizado, tratando de mantener la sangre frÃ­a necesaria para conjurar cualquier hechizo.  
  
Antes de que pudiera recordar alguna palabra, una luz venida de algÃºn lugar, dio de lleno contra la sombra, hiriÃ©ndola lo suficiente para debilitarla y obligarla a retirarse. Draco no se puso a pensar que habrÃ­a sido aquello, sino que corriÃ³ hasta Granger para ver cÃ³mo se encontraba.  
  
Entonces palideciÃ³ como nunca en su vida.  
  
Hermione no respiraba.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: Holas!!!!!!  
  
Lo siento; tardÃ© muchisisimo; ademÃ¡s estÃ¡ muy cortito; pero es que de repente se me ocurriÃ³ darle otro giro y apenas lo estoy imaginando.  
  
En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Creo que tendrÃ¡n una que otra pregunta.  
  
Â¡Â¡Â¡Nos vemos!!! Esta vez espero que mÃ¡s pronto ^.^ 


	4. IV

Era extraño…..  
  
No recordaba algo. Lo último que sabia era que había salido a caminar porque no había encontrado alguna solución a sus pesadillas. Después nada. Ahora se sentía completamente débil. Ni siquiera lograba abrir los ojos. Y flotaba en el ambiente un olor a hospital que lo tenia desconcertado. De repente, pudo distinguir el sonido de pasos acercándose, y el murmullo de voces conocidas hablando en tono preocupado.  
  
-¿Cómo está?- Esa era la voz de Dumbledore, no le cabía duda. La que le respondió le costó un poco de trabajo reconocerla, pero al final lo consiguió.  
  
-Mejor. Parece que se ha dormido- Madam Pomfrey.  
  
- ¿Y ella?-  
  
¿ELLA?  
  
¿Quién era ella y que tenía que ver con él? ¿Por qué estaba en la enfermería? ¿Por qué no podía despertar? A pesar de que le angustió no saber las respuestas, se sintió absolutamente exhausto, y un momento después, estaba realmente dormido, así que no pudo escuchar la respuesta.  
  
-No lo sé….es fuerte; pero no sé que le pasó….nunca había visto algo así-  
  
Albus cerró los ojos, con gesto ansioso, algo nada común en él.  
  
-Vivirá, de eso estoy segura- Aquella afirmación pareció relajarlo un poco.  
  
-Está bien, estaré en mi despacho; tengo que hablar con Mc. Gonagall y Snape, cualquier cosa….- La mujer le sonrió tranquilizadora.  
  
- Le avisaré inmediatamente-  
  
Dumbledore asintió, saliendo de la enfermería, para encontrarse con un montón de muchachos de expresión preocupada.  
  
- Profesor…..¿Cómo está?- Era Harry Potter, con expresión desolada, el que había preguntado. El director lo miró tranquilamente, para después contestar para todos que los dos jóvenes vivirían. Un suspiro de alivió colectivo surgió de todos ellos; gryffindors y slytherins.  
  
-Ahora, será mejor que vayan a sus dormitorios- Recomendó el anciano con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿No podemos verla?- Ahora era Ron Weasley quien hablaba.  
  
-No ahora; necesita reposo. Vayan a sus dormitorios- Esta vez su voz sonó cansada, y había una inflexión de mando en ella, que los hizo obedecer.  
  
  
  
Se quedó un momento hasta que todos desaparecieron, y entonces se encaminó hasta su oficina. Musitó la contraseña y entró, para encontrarse a los maestros que lo estaba esperando con expresiones desesperadas.  
  
- Vivirán- Se sintió extraño al decirlo, ya que aquello era en si, un aliento muy pequeño. –Ahora, necesito saber, qué fue lo que pasó-  
  
Snape tomó la palabra.  
  
-Fue bastante extraño, porque nadie más que yo lo sintió, fue una opresión paulatina; hubo un momento en que sentí que no podía respirar….entonces, fue cuando escuché el grito de Granger, llamando a Draco Malfoy, y la temperatura bajó completamente. Pero nadie parecía notarlo.-  
  
-¿ Entonces…es…..?- La voz de Minerva se quebró ligeramente.  
  
-No- Respondieron casi a la vez ambos hombres.  
  
- En ese momento, fue cuando salí corriendo- Continuó Severus, estremeciéndose un poco.  
  
- Y yo lo seguí….aunque no sentí algo de lo que él dijo, algo me impulsó a hacerlo- Comentó la profesora.  
  
- Y los vimos….Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Desvanecidos en el suelo. Lo demás ya lo sabe - Terminó Snape.  
  
Y vaya que lo sabía; pensó Dumbledore: Haber escuchado el grito de la profesora Mc. Gonagall pidiendo ayuda, pedir orden a los alumnos, y salir hacia el corredor, para sentir la presencia de la muerte cerca de la joven Granger, fue algo aterrador. También sabía que no era obra de Voldemort. Sino algo más… una fuerza diferente, y tal vez más mortífera.  
  
-¿Habían notado algún cambió en los alumnos?- Preguntó entonces, tratando de hilar los hechos.  
  
-De hecho….Hermione parecía distraída, y solía tener ojeras últimamente- Contestó la profesora.  
  
- Draco no era el mismo tampoco…se la pasaba metido en los libros, con expresión ansiosa y no hablaba con alguien- Agregó Snape.  
  
- Ya veo….¿Y entre ellos?-  
  
- Igual que siempre….que yo haya visto- Snape frunció el ceño. -¿Qué sucede?- Inquirió desconcertado.  
  
-No lo sé…..- Albus Dumbledore se sintió impotente. ¿Qué había sido aquello?  
  
-Será mejor descansar un poco….de todas maneras, habrá que estar alertas- Acordó por fin. Los otros asintieron, retirándose, con una sensación de alarma en los corazones.  
  
  
  
En la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey, velaba atentamente la condición de la joven. Hermione había entrado en una especie de coma; sobresaltándola terriblemente. Pero había sido algo momentáneo, y ahora, su respiración había vuelto a ser normal, y su pulso estable; incluso había pronunciado algunas cosas dormida. Sin embargo, el hecho de que hubiera estado cerca de la muerte, era motivo suficiente para cuidarla muy de cerca. ¿Qué le podría haber pasado? Se preguntaba la señora. Cuando la habían traído, estaba prácticamente sin vida; un momento después una especie de convulsión la había dominado, para acabar en aquel estado comatoso, del cual, gracias a Dios, ya había salido.  
  
Y en algún lugar remoto, dentro de la cabeza o quizás del alma misma de Hermione, se encontraba su alter-ego, agazapado en las sombras; con un miedo infinito. Pasaba constantemente la mano por el cabello, esperando algo en la oscuridad. Por fin, una figura que ella hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar, se presentó. La joven se levantó, dejándose abrazar por Draco, como en cada uno de sus sueños más recientes.  
  
-Estaba muy asustada- Comenzó titubeante -Jamás se nos había presentado así… tal vez pronto tengamos que enfrentarnos con eso-  
  
Draco le acarició la cabeza, en un gesto lleno de ternura, mientras la estrechaba contra si, de manera protectora.  
  
-Pensé que ya no volveríamos a vernos….- Dijo en un susurro.  
  
-Yo también…pensé que los sueños se habían ido…y aunque me llenan de terror, hubiera muerto una parte de mi al saber que no volvería a verte…así- Declaró Hermione, hundiendo más la cabeza en su pecho.  
  
-Herm…¿Crees que algún día podremos despertar y recordar todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Crees que algún día sabremos, al estar despiertos, que no nos odiamos? Qué nos hemos ido conociendo de una manera extraña en sueños cada noche, y que…y que….- Draco se interrumpió, un poco nervioso. Ella lo miró interrogante. El tragó saliva, antes de continuar, dando un gran suspiro.  
  
-Y que me enamoré de ti-  
  
En ese momento, en la cama de la enfermería, y aún a pesar de estar débil y dormido; Draco Malfoy sonrió por primera vez de manera real en su vida.  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: Holas!!!!! Mil gracias por sus bellisimos reviews…y espero de corazón que les guste….y si no le entienden a algo, pregunten; porque escribir de manera coherente a las cuatro de la madrugada es algo difícil ^.^  
  
Nos vemos!!!! 


	5. V

Un mes entero pasó con la rapidez de una cuantas horas. En Hogwarts, la vida había vuelto al ritmo cotidiano, para los alumnos, maestros y demás habitantes del castillo.  
  
Aunque no del todo para Hermione Granger..  
  
Ni para Draco Malfoy...  
  
  
  
En las primeras clases de la mañana, sobre todo las que compartía con los alumnos de Slytherin, Hermione se sentía siempre algo deprimida, aunque la sensación iba desapareciendo a medida que avanzaba el día, no dejaba de preocuparla el que su cuerpo reaccionara de manera discordante con su cerebro.  
  
De los sucesos pasados apenas si recordaba haber salido del Gran Salón, y cuando abrió los ojos en la enfermería, encontrándose con las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos, no pudo salir de su asombro, principalmente porque se sentía estupendamente.  
  
Después habló con el Prof. Dumbledore, a quien no pudo contestarle ninguna de las preguntas; ni siquiera cuando este le dijo que no había podido dormir; y es que en realidad, ella no recordaba absolutamente algo de las veces en que según Parvati y Lavender había despertado asustada en mitad de la noche.  
  
Se sentía fuerte, tranquila y segura...  
  
Con una sola excepción:  
  
Cuando sus ojos se encontraba con otros de un frío azul grisáceo.  
  
Era entonces que una terrible sensación de nostalgia la invadía. Había algo en aquellos ojos que le decía que todo era diferente. Primero que nada, porque ya no la veían con ironía o desprecio, sino con una mezcla de asombro y tristeza.  
  
Y cuando se cruzaban sus miradas, ella podía sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba en una dolorosa expectación de algo que no entendía.  
  
La única manera de definir aquella sensación era compararla con la ansiedad que venía al aguantar la respiración durante un buen rato...  
  
Si, sentía lo mismo que cuando le faltaba el aire..era como si su cuerpo y todos sus sentidos le advirtieran que algo realmente necesario para sobrevivir le estuviera fallando.  
  
Por otro lado, el dueño de aquellos ojos, uno de los muchachos más codiciados del colegio, y más reconocidos por ser no sólo altanero, millonario, sangre pura y bastante apuesto, sino también frío como un témpano y con una inteligencia aguda especialmente para los sarcasmos vivía en un tormento constante.  
  
Draco Malfoy ya no había vuelto a tener pesadillas; aunque a diferencia de Hermione, recordaba haberlas tenido, le era imposible saber de que trataron.  
  
Lo que tampoco podía remembrar era el motivo por el que había despertado en la enfermería, justo al lado de ella.  
  
Pero eso no hubiera sido gran causa de preocupación realmente, porque últimamente conciliaba el sueño sin algún problema, y ya no sentía temor o ansiedad; ni se sentía amenazado o diferente..  
  
Con una misma excepción:  
  
Hermione Granger y sus enormes ojos castaños.  
  
Y es que ya no sabía como dejar de buscar su mirada, como dejar de esperar su presencia o como volver a tratarla con el mismo tono de antes.  
  
Simplemente le era imposible hasta hablar de los sangre sucia que toda su vida había despreciado.  
  
Y es que algo en la mirada de la joven le atormentaba más que nada en el mundo.  
  
La sensación de que ella formaba parte de su ser, lo martirizaba constantemente.  
  
¿Cómo, por todos los diablos, tenía que ser precisamente ella la que le hiciera dejar hasta de hablar, cuando pasaba a su lado?  
  
No es que la amara; por Merlín, eso no; ni siquiera le gustaba, jamás la tocaría...  
  
Sencillamente no podía sacársela de la cabeza; ni tenía la fuerza para resistir su mirada.  
  
Pero tampoco resistía estar mucho tiempo sin verla; y ella ya lo había notado. Pero no se había burlado o enojado, sino que le devolvía el gesto con otro idéntico donde se leía el desconcierto.  
  
Y aquello se estaba volviendo casi intolerable...  
  
Sobre todo cuando Potter y Weasley, sus dos estúpidos guardaespaldas le miraban retándole, como indicándole que ni se le acercara.  
  
No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo iba a tolerar aquella situación.  
  
Pero la respuesta le llegó un martes cualquiera. Después del almuerzo; el Director lo citó en su oficina.  
  
Se encaminó hacia el lugar, seguido de sus "fieles amigos", y poco antes de llegar se detuvo en seco, asombrado con la escena que tenía enfrente.  
  
Justo enfrente de la gárgola que guardaba el despacho de Dumbledore, se encontraba el trío fantástico.  
  
Por un momento, decidió ignorarlos, pero algo hubo en la mirada que Ron Weasley le dedicó a Hermione Granger, que logró que su sangre, de ordinario fría, empezara a hervir...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore había pasado casi toda la noche de la misma manera en que lo había venido haciendo desde hace un mes: Investigando, buscando. ¿El qué? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía temor a algo desconocido.  
  
Una fuerza extraña; diferente a lo que habría conocido hasta ese momento se había manifestado. Y así como apareció, se esfumó; dejando a dos alumnos heridos.  
  
Dos alumnos que no tenía absolutamente algo en común: un hombre y una mujer de personalidades, casas, familias y situaciones diferentes. Que además, no recordaban algo en absoluto.  
  
Trató de tranquilizarlos y asumió secretamente, junto con Snape solamente, la búsqueda de la explicación a aquella preocupante circunstancia.  
  
Pero todo un mes pasó y ellos aún no encontraban la respuesta.  
  
Hasta aquella madrugada.  
  
Albus se encontraba repasando por décima vez un antiquísimo libro de magia. Todo iba como de costumbre; hasta que sintió de repente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.  
  
Inmediatamente se levantó, apoderándose de su varita, y al darse la vuelta quedó congelado en el mismo lugar que se encontraba.  
  
Frente a él, de pie y mirándole sin expresión alguna estaba la mujer más hermosa que él hubiera visto en toda su larga vida.  
  
Sus cabellos azules le caían con gracia hasta los talones, sus rasgos eran de una exquisitez irreal, y destacaban los preciosos ojos color rubí que quemaban tan sólo de lo frío de su mirar.  
  
Vestía una túnica que parecía escurrírsele por las suaves curvas de su cuerpo perfecto, y llevaba un símbolo extraño tatuado en la altiva frente.  
  
-Albus Dumbledore...¿cierto?- Y cuando habló, el hombre supo que lo había hecho directo a su cerebro, porque sus finos labios jamás se despegaron.  
  
Miles de preguntas cruzaron entonces por su cabeza ¿Cómo había entrado? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones?  
  
Pero antes de siquiera formular alguna, ella dibujó una mueca que podría parecerse a una sonrisa, y empezó su presentación.  
  
- Soy Nimue, mensajera del Otro Mundo. No existe lugar físico o espiritual al que no pueda entrar en mi calidad de emisaria. No tengo intención alguna de perturbar la tranquilidad de esta dimensión. He venido para hacerte saber, que tu escuela ha sido privilegiada por la presencia de dos "Guardianes"; y que debo llevarlos conmigo para que empiecen su entrenamiento.-  
  
Ante la cara de Dumbledore, Nimue pareció suavizarse, haciéndose aún más hermosa .  
  
- Debes saber, que esta no es la única dimensión existente, y que existen miles de planos en la realidad tangible y aún en la espiritual. También debes conocer, que el orden y equilibrio de todas las dimensiones depende de seres predestinados a desarrollarse plenamente y a convertirse en guardianes. Hace siglos que en este plano físico, al que pertenece la Tierra, no habían nacido estos seres. Pero ahora, el Oráculo nos ha advertido de su presencia y las estrellas nos han confirmado su nacimiento. Y en este lugar, se encuentran dos de los elegidos. Supongo, que por tu poder y tu inteligencia ya habrás adivinado a quienes me refiero.-  
  
Albus movió silenciosamente la boca, formando dos nombres, aún impresionado ante la aparición.  
  
-Exacto- Confirmó Nimue - Los sucesos recientes no son sino un aviso de que los "Devoradores" de mundos también han advertido su presencia.es por eso, Lord Dumbledore, que es necesario adelantar el inicio de su entrenamiento y trasladar a los elegidos al plano astral más seguro, al lugar de origen de la magia, donde estos seres malignos no tienen poder..- La hermosa mujer volvió a adquirir la actitud solemne y distante con que se presentó.  
  
-Pero..- Por fin, la voz volvió al asombrado anciano - ¿Qué pasará con ellos?-  
  
-Seguirán el destino para el que nacieron. Un destino muy superior a cualquiera que les hubiera esperado en esta mundo.-  
  
Dumbledore tuvo que sentarse de nuevo, fatigado de repente ante la extensión de aquella revelación.  
  
Nimue miró entonces de una manera diferente al Director, más fría que antes y con una velada amenaza que inundó la habitación.  
  
-Espero que no vaya a rehusarse...-  
  
Y aunque no lo expresó, Dumbledore supo perfectamente que podría matarlo por interferir.  
  
-Necesito hablar con ellos-  
  
-Tiene un día- Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que el ambiente volviera a la normalidad; y dejando solamente como evidencia de que no había soñado un aroma diferente a todo cuanto hubiera sentido, y que le llenaba los pulmones de algo parecido al gozo.  
  
Su sorpresa fue mayor, al darse cuenta que el viejo reloj mágico le indicaba que era casi hora del almuerzo. Entonces comprendió que por un segundo había compartido un pedazo de tiempo del Otro Mundo, donde un segundo, se traducía en horas en la Tierra.  
  
Y de inmediato, llamó a Snape, y citó a los dos alumnos en su despacho.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A.  
  
OK..  
  
Creo que parece que fume algo..= P  
  
En serio, me elevé demasiado. En fin...espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Perdón por la tardanza. Aunque ahora que lo pienso; cada vez se me sale más de las manos este bendito fic..pero en fin, a ver que ideas salen ahora de mi pobre cabeza.  
  
Con agradecimiento por sus alentadores reviews; y esperando que al menos le entiendan, nos estamos leyendo.  
  
Aislinn 


End file.
